I Should've Went With Him
by dormantaccount.deleted
Summary: What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies. Well, except when the other half runs away out of NYC and is nowhere to be found.


**A/N: Okay, this story kinda goes against the plot of Dally staying in New York for three years. I know, let all the hate comments flood me. Oh well, I just hope that the writing is good. Constructive Criticism is very much welcomed, along with compliments, flames and blah. **

**Disclaimer****- I do not own the Outsiders, DUH. Heh, I wish...**

I ran up the stairs and locked my door. I locked it quickly and leaned against the wooden surface, sliding down to the floor. Soon, I heard the bangs of my drunken step-dad and his screams.

"_Memphis Moreno, if you don't open this goddamned door, I will skin you ALIVE!"_

"_You better open this, or I'll call the heat!"_

And the threats kept coming. After what I thought was an eternity, they stopped. I heard loud stomping and the door slamming. He was heading to the Memphis, his favorite pub, and my god forsaken namesake. I looked at my bruises and slowly got up. My breath was caught in my throat. Don't know why, but I was afraid of his presence lingering in the house.

I dug through my junk drawer, throwing out any trinkets on the floor, until I came across a folded piece of paper with _Memphis _written on it.

I opened it up and looked at the scrawny hand writing. Chuckling, I looked over the small spelling and grammar mistakes. I wondered if he was still the same now as he was before.

_Dear Memphis,_

_I know that yer wondering where I am right now. I'm sorry. I couldn't take him anymore. He was such a bitch and a... I'm running away. Don't bother lookin for me. _

_I miss you a lot. I wish ya could come with me but your ma and dad will die if ya ever did that. _

_Don't forget me,_

_-D.W_

_P.S... I love you, Memph._

I sighed.

_I love you too._

If only he knew what happened to ma, and how my old man acted now. I sat on my bed, and put the letter to my chest. I looked up towards my ceiling. I blew my black bangs out of the way and just stared.

"_Catch me if ya can, Memph!" The little seven year old boy yelled. He ran around the park, and I chased him. Our mothers were sitting on the bench, looking at us and smiling._

_I caught up with him and grabbed his shoulders. He fell and pulled me down with him. He was on bottom and I was on top. We were laughing like hell._

"_I can see those two together," Mrs. Winston whispered to my ma. Ma playfully nudged her in the shoulder._

"_Well Delilah, we'll have ta see about that, eh?" Ma laughed, tossing back her light blonde hair. I always wanted to look like Ma. I didn't know what my real dad looked like, but Ma said he had black hair, and green eyes- just like me._

"_Come on Memph! Git off!" He yelled happily. His white-ish blonde hair was all over his face, but he was still laughin._

"_Sure, tow-head," I smiled and got off. I wiped my hands on my green poodle skirt, while he wiped his on his jeans, those dark ones that I liked-the ones that had a rip on the knee._

_I looked up at him, those eyes of his; the ones that looked like the Hudson on a sunny day were sparkling with joy. I'm pretty sure my green eyes were staring back lovingly, but we didn't know what lovingly truly meant yet._

_Our mothers looked on, I'm pretty sure they were plotting on how ta get us hitched or something. _

I sighed. Getting hitched wasn't even an option now. Both our Ma's were dead. His dad was a moron, and he left, leaving me with only a letter.

_Wait just a darn minute..._

I went back through my drawer. I rummaged through those meaningless school papers, empty cigarette boxes, and some other crap. I soon held up a necklace. A simple silver chain was all it was really, something he hustled from a pool player at The Alley. I smiled, looking at the shining material.

_I was walking along Canal Street, the early morning sun shining all over. I had my blade in my pocket. It was senseless to have it though, since most fights were only fist fights or slaps..._

"_Memphis!"_

_I turned around to see a thirteen year old boy running towards me. He had something shimmery and dangly in his hands. Couldn't see it though._

_He came to an abrupt stop in front of me, panting like hell on a treadmill._

"_I got this...for you...," He panted. He held up the shimmering thing, which happened to be a chain. Just a simple chain. He put it around my neck, and then smiled at me. I loved that smile. _

_Something put me off though..._

_His eyes were kinda empty; I think he was thinking about his mom. She died five years back. Something about being mugged, but I wasn't sure. _

_I woke up from my reminiscing and he was staring at me intently. I wasn't really in control of my actions, since after a few minutes I went to him and kissed him on the forehead. I silently turned around and walked back, not noticing his 'come back!' stare._

I longed to see him again, but after that letter, there was no sign of him-like he disappeared of the face of the earth. _Did he die? Did he make it? Did he_... I don't know

I closed my eyes and lay down on my bed. I couldn't bear to bring back those precious memories. They wouldn't exist now, so it's no use havin 'em. Subconsciously, I went back to one more memory.

The day before he left was pretty eventful...

_I was sitting in the park, that place where we always would play when we were kids. I leaned back against the tree I was sitting against, and breathed in the fresh air, letting it run through my lungs._

_I closed my eyes and thought of how good the world was right now, how peaceful it was. I wanted it to stay that way, but of course, something had to come up._

_I heard something sit beside me, and some sniffling. It was him, a fifteen year old, in his prime._

_Not really._

_His eyes were filled with emptiness and a dull void of nothing. He was on the verge of tears, and he looked broken._

_I noticed the bruises on his arms, the scar on his. His shirt slightly rid up as he leaned up against the tree. I saw something dark purple or dark blue. I slowly put my hand on his shirt, and lifted it up. The bruise was the hugest thing I've ever seen. It went slightly towards his stomach, and his pants probably covered the rest of it._

_I let go and looked at him. He was looking away at who knows what. I leaned my head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. He leaned his head on top of mine and I felt tears drop on my head._

_I didn't care though. Nothing else matters right now._

I heard the door slam and loud footsteps near my door. It was Dad. He didn't harass me though, since I heard his bedroom door slam shut.

I got up and grabbed the half full beer bottle off my desk; I took a swig, and then put it back. I put the letter on the desk, and went back to my junk drawer. I found that blade Dad got me for Christmas. It was still when Ma was alive and we were happy. I only used that blade for one thing now.

Putting it to my wrist, I sighed.

_I should've went with him._

**A/N: Well, how was that. Like I said, it goes against the whole 'only three years in New York'. I just wanted to see how this would turn up, since it was churning in my head all day. And also, should this be a one-shot? Or something more? You tell me.**

**So please-review and stuff, and I'll be looking out for criticism so I can kinda make this better. ^^**

**Rozy**


End file.
